Rightfully Yours
by Areesa Holben
Summary: RinxHaruxMako[AU:1700's where the slavery of African Americans is all over America.] Rin Matsuoka was forced to buy a slave. Makoto Tachibana is naturally assigned to take care of this little slave boy, but is he starting to feel affection towards a slave..?(Warning: may contain offensive language, violence, and sexual themes.)
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own Free! or any of it's characters. If I did, I won't be making fanfictions like this.

* * *

><p>Richmond, Virginia, 1760's<p>

**PROLOGUE**

_Swshh... Swshh..._

The sound of water can be heard from where the little boy was. He was amazed how loud it is, and how vast it seems. He had never heard this plenty amount of water in his life. To him, water is life. Without water, you cannot survive. This seems true now that he hasn't been able to drink water for days, much less eat food. He started to get thinner every day.

Birds. He doesn't know how he knows, but he's sure it's the sound of a bird he's hearing. It might be a different bird from the ones in his country, but it's definitely a bird. And that smell... Did it come from the water? He wasn't sure. But it seems similar from salt. He could almost taste it.

How long has it been? How many days has it been since he felt the heat of the sun in his skin? He doesn't know. All that he sees for now is darkness. Why was he here again? He doesn't remember. He doesn't want to remember. It gives him pain.

It seems that thinking only gives him pain. He wants to stop, but he can't. Instead the little boy continued to think - to imagine what was out there. He imagined that he had eaten a delicious meal, have a comfortable garment and is sleeping in a soft bed. He does this every time to put himself to sleep - to forget that he's starving, cold, and in a dark place. And he did. The boy lay asleep peacefully despite his situation, unaware of the change that is about to happen.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Before going into Chapter 1, I have to clear some things first. First of all, I DID read up on my history. I know that not all American History is about slavery. It's just that... the timeline in this story won't be as specific. Second, I'm not trying to be racist. If anything, i'm against it (because all people should be treated equally) but due to the setting of the story, I have to make it as realistic as possible. If any of you are offended, I'm sorry. You can stop reading now if you want. Please forgive me. If you do decide to keep reading, thank you. I appreciate it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1:The Nobleman's Good Heart

**CHAPTER 1: The Nobleman's Good Heart**

A sigh came out of the lips of a businessman. Not this again. Everytime he reads the newspaper, he only sees slavery. African Americans being sold. He almost feels like throwing the newspaper, but he didn't. He just took the cup of tea beside him that is left by his apprentice butler. He took a sip and almost spilled the tea. He coughed. The taste is horrible. He rang the bell and in came his real butler.

"Yes sire? What is it that you need?" asked the butler.

"Rei. Where's the apprentice?" asked the businessman. The butler named Rei sighed. "Has he done something again, sire?"

"Could you please change this tea? I can't drink this." the man shook his head.

"Certainly." Rei took the cup and as he opened the door, the man stopped him.

"And also, Rei. Tell your apprentice.. Tachibana, was it? That the tea was fine, but it could be better." Rei chuckled. His master was too kind and patient to the apprentice. "As you wish, Sire." The man turned to look at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that. It's too formal."

"Well you have to get used to it, Rin. Afterall, you are a noble now." Rei smiled.

"Thank you. You can go now." Rin said. With that, Rei bowed and left.

Rin stared at the newspaper. He ran his hands through his red hair and continued to stare. It shouldn't be his problem, but with his current status, it can't be helped. More people are being sold to become a slave here in the South. It has become a normal thing now. Some of the people he know with the same status as him encourages him to buy one. Or more. But he's against it. His father would have never allowed it, and so is he.

Remembering his father brought back memories. Living in Japan, Rin Matsuoka was just a little kid when his Japanese father died; and after his father's burial, Rin's English mother took him to her homeland - England. His mother shortly died after leaving him with a good amount of fortune just enough to finish his studies and become what he is now; a noble businessman.

Rin was lying back on his couch staring at the ceiling when someone knocked.

"Come in." he said. He heard the door open. "I brought you your new tea. It's green tea this time." Rei said. Green Tea. How nostalgic. He used to drink it with his father before. It's like Rei read his mind of what he had been thinking. Rei placed the tea beside Rin.

"Hey Rei." Rin called out.

"Do you still need anything?" Rei asked.

"No, no... It's just that.. What do you think of the... slaves?" Rin didn't want to call them that, but it's true. Those people have become the slaves of the society.

"Oh, you mean the black people?" Rin flinched. Those people shouldn't be categorized by their color.

"If you are thinking of getting one, then you should. I think it's about time you buy one." Rei said all these as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Rin clenched his fist.

"You mean you're not against it?" his butler pushed his spectacles up before speaking. "Sire, you have to think of your status. Having a slave means power, and besides, it can be a benefit to you. They can be helpful to your business. Think of it as having a worker, like me." Rei said, nonchalantly. Again he easily avoided a fight that was about to happen between him and his master. Rin slowly relaxed and his anger turned to a hurtful expression.

"You're different Rei. I consider you a friend. You're not some kind of a slave or a mere butler." "I know that. But soon I'm going to leave. The apprentice butler isn't enough. I worry for you, sire; so having a slave wouldn't be bad at all." That's right - Rei is going to leave soon. He'll go back again to Japan and Makoto Tachibana - his apprentice butler, will take over. Rei decided he would become a businessman back in Japan like Rin. He looks up to Rin that much to actually follow his master's footsteps.

"I think we should worry more about your apprentice."

"I assure you, sire, that before I leave this household, he would become the butler you need. But you need more people to help your growing business."

"And having a slave would help me?" And suddenly they are back to square one.

"In a lot of ways, yes. I told you, they can become your workers. And if the slave you bought is a woman.." Rei started to say, but Rin cut him off. "That's enough." he said coldly.

"It was just a suggestion. Many slave owners do it anyway." The look in Rin's eyes made him stop. "As I was saying, you need workers. I found a hidden place exclusive to nobles only on the black market. They're having an auction of slaves as we speak. I suggest we go there, sire. Even if you won't buy, the other nobles might see you there and they might find you agreeable. It can benefit your status."

Rin sighed and closed his eyes. His butler is right. He doesn't like it, but he knows that Rei is right. He doesn't have to buy anyway, so it's fine.

"I see. Prepare a carriage and take me there."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Faves and Reviews or even views are very much appreciated. Disclaimer and all that stuff - you know it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2:Bid For A Slave

The two of them arrived at the auction room. The inside was dark with red velvet curtains and seats with cushions - much like a theatre. The small wooden stage in the front is dimly lit by candles. The room is filled with known nobles and Englishmen. Rin and his butler found a seat almost at the back, but it was still enough to see the people on stage since the room is small. A grown up man is being auctioned when they went in, and by the time they found their seats; the man was sold for eight hundred euros.

"Bring in the last item!" The old auctioneer man with an Irish accent and a husky voice yelled. A young man who must be his assistant, led a little boy in front of the stage. Some of the bidders gasped in awe. The little boy was beautiful. He has bright blue eyes that shines from the candlelight. His navy blue hair matches his eyes as well. Despite his skinny appearance - a sign he hadn't eaten for days; he still managed to look beautiful.

The bidders seemed so captivated by such beauty that they did not notice what Rin had seen. The boy's skin was not black like they say. Rin gritted his teeth.

"Rei. Why are they selling that little boy?" He said.

"Pardon?" Rei asked innocently.

"Just look at him! That's not a... a... That... He's an Indian!" He whispered angrily. "I thought they stopped selling Indians before!"

"Sire. Just look at the boy. Who wouldn't want to buy such dazzling little boy? You know how the black market goes. As long as you will be able to earn money - "

"I know, Rei. But still..." Rin paused for a minute, trying to come up with something.

"And last, but certainly not the least - a black boy from the North! He was a so - called "prince" from their land." The auctioneer announced facing the audience. Some of the bidders laughed, some snickered. The story was obviously made up, but no one seems to notice. The boy looked at them with such confusion and fear in his eyes. It clouded his once sparkling eyes for a moment.

"I'll go talk to the auctioneer." Rin finally decided. He started to get up, but Rei forced him to sit again.

"I cannot allow that."

"Rei-"

"I know your good intentions, but please, you being rash will cause a ruckus. Besides, the auctioneer won't listen to you. In here, you do not hold the law." Rin looked at him with a pained expression. He knows he can't do anything, but being told the truth, he felt helpless. He sat there, watching; feeling sympathy for the boy.

"Well then, I will no longer keep you waiting, ladies and gentlemen. Bidding starts at one hundred euros!" As soon as the auctioneer said that, a person raised a hand.

"Five hundred!"

"Five hundred! Five hundred euros!" the auctioneer repeated.

"Six hundred!" a woman said.

"Six hundred-"

"Seven! Seven hundred!"

"No! Eight!" The bidding kept on going. Rin clenched his fists.

"Two thousand, five hundred euros!" announced the auctioneer. Rin didn't want to buy a slave, "Going..." but it looks like he doesn't have a choice. "Going..." He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and said: "Five thousand euros! If that isn't enough, I'm willing to pay for more!"

All bidders looked at his direction. Even Rei looked surprised, but his expression immediately changed to a smile. Rin didn't mind them, but instead looked straight at the auctioneer's eyes with malice.

"F-five thousand euros!" The auctioneer tried to smile, but instead he looked as if he was crying out for help. "I-is there anyone who will bid more than that? None? Sold! That concludes our auction for today, ladies and gentlemen. You can get what you paid for at the back of the stage. Thank you." the man hurried off.

Some of the bidders went out of the room empty - handed while some went to go claim their 'item'.

"Congratulations, Master. You now have your very first slave." Rei said teasingly. Rin just looked at him with a frown.

"Be more enthusiastic, sire. What you did was right." Rin can't even seem to hear Rei's words anymore. He moved to the designated place with a heavy heart. He doesn't even need a 'slave' as they call it or a 'worker' like how Rei put it - and he certainly will _not_ make the child work.

Some of the people who were at the back of the stage are going home already with their newly bought slaves. The way some handled them with violence makes Rin look away. Some of the men bought a woman or two. It was horrifying.

Rin finally saw the one who had auctioned the little Indian boy. "Hey." he called out. The auctioner froze at the sound of Rin's voice, but immediately recovered. He turned to Rin and said: "Please wait here." After a few minutes; the auctioner, together with his assistant, brought the boy out.

"Here it is. You won't regret buying it from us, mister." the old man said.

Rin took out the notes for the five thousand euros from his pockets. "Don't call him 'it' as if he's a thing." he said and gave them the notes.

"Oh, of course. Well, have a great day, mister." The old man tipped his hat. Rin walked out of the place unsure what to do. He was now outside with the boy, waiting for their carriage which Rei went to get. Rin didn't want to hold the boy. He looks so fragile that Rin feels as if anytime, the boy would break. When the carriage came about, Rei opened the door for them. Rin went inside, and thankfully, Rei was the one who lifted the boy up and lead him inside the carriage.

There was silence. All throughout the ride, the boy would constantly look outside and to Rin with much curiosity and amazement in his eyes. It's only a matter of time now, and they'll be home. The boy could feel that he may be able to finally rest at last.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for the follows and views~ I love you guys. And also, favorites andor reviews will be very much appreciated. Fire away~

Sorry for the slow update. I'm actually working on a novel right now. Anyway, while working on this chapter I decided to watch "12 Years A Slave". I can assure you that this story will not be influenced by that movie. (Too many feels.)

Disclaimer and stuff~

|Too bad Free! Eternal Summer ended. There's going to be episode 14 on March 2015 though. Stay tuned.|


End file.
